


Breaking and Entering

by dyingpoet



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff and Humor, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, curlys a stoner u cant take that away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingpoet/pseuds/dyingpoet
Summary: Curly climbs through Pony's window in the middle of the night. It's not the first time.
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Curly Shepard
Comments: 16
Kudos: 132





	Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

> bet yall thought you'd seen the last of me :)

Ponyboy thought he woke up inside another dream at first. It happened sometimes, and he could always tell, especially when something in the dream was so off it that nobody in their right mind would ever do it in real life. 

Curly Shepard had never been in his right mind, so it shouldn’t have surprised him as much when he woke up with a hand over his mouth and a dumb hood staring down at him. 

It did though, and he swung out off reflex, scrambling to sit up when Curly just barely dodged the punch and put his hands in front of him, and he was  _ giggling _ . Like it wasn’t the middle of the night and he wasn’t breaking and entering. 

“The hell’s the matter with you, Curly? Jesus  _ fucking  _ Christ, man.” Pony rubbed at his eyes until he saw colors, the mattress dipping and bouncing as Curly flopped down next to him. “And pipe down would ya? Soda wakes up if I move around too much in my sleep.”

“Yeah ‘cause we sure wouldn’t wanna wake the babysitter,” Curly choked out, still laughing but it has gone mostly silent. He sprawled out in the space next to Pony and almost calmed down until he looked up and saw Pony staring at him like he’d grown two heads. “Why’re you lookin’ at me like that?”

“Why’re you  _ in my house _ ?”

He laughed again and Pony slapped a pillow over his face to glance over at the door. There wasn’t any light coming from under it but that didn’t mean much. “Curly I swear on Christ if you don’t shut up-”

There was a muffled sound from under the pillow and Pony lifted it up enough to see Curly still grinning but quieter at least.

“What?”

“I  _ said  _ that’s attempted murder.” Surprisingly quick, he snatched the pillow away from Pony and started to try and shove it over the other’s head. “Smothering, like that dumb book ‘bout the guy in the crazy house who killed that other guy at the end- _ hey _ .”

Curly kicked his feet out once Pony finally just wrestled him down against the bed, cringing at the squeak it made as he did.

“Curly,” Pony snapped quietly as he said it and Curly looked up. “Wait, are you  _ high _ ?”

“Yeah,” Curly deadpanned. His eyes were so bloodshot Pony could see it with what little light was coming in through the window, and without thinking he flicked the other hard on the ear. “ _ Ow _ , what was that for?”

“Gettin’ stoned and breaking into my house.”

It looked like Curly was going to start up laughing again at that and Pony held up the pillow threateningly; it shut him up quick enough. “I thought ya said Tim found yer stash and flushed it all.”

“Yeah, he didn’t find Angel’s though,” Curly said, looking awfully proud of himself as he did. “Now get off me would ya? My legs are fallin’ asleep.”

“Glory, never thought I’d hear ya ask that question.” Pony clambered off and ducked when Curly tried to cuff him around the head. 

They both moved to sit back against the headboard; Curly on the right, leaning against Pony with his legs flopped over the others, and Pony on the left, feeling like he should be more hacked off at Curly for busting in blitzed like he did, but honestly not minding any.

Curly yawned and they sat in the quiet for a while, something that wasn’t possible unless Curly’d lit one, and Pony looked up at the ceiling. If he didn’t want his head beat in he’d have to get Curly out of the house real early. Soda and Darry both had the day off and since it was Saturday most of the boys’d be over before noon, hell, Tim had shown up on their couch as early as seven before, he’d come looking for Curly before any of them even woke up. 

After a minute he stopped and turned his head, almost getting a mouthful of curly hair as he did, and realized he was always the one figuring out how to get them out of everything. Curly did what he could to keep the two of them from getting strung up by the ankles in some church, sure, but he didn’t really give a hang about Tim or Darry coming down on them.

Sometimes he couldn’t make out if it that was because punishing Curly was kicking a dog too many times, he just dug his heels in and got mean, or if he didn’t care either way if they got split.

“Y’all got any cake?”

Pony blinked and turned, Curly’s head was on his shoulder now, actually impressive since he was a good couple inches taller. “What?”

“Cake,” Curly drawled, slow enough to be teasing and Pony felt himself flush a little; at least it was dark. “Ain’t that sorta yer family’s bag? Eat it every meal or somethin’.”

“You sure are crocked, huh?”

Pony bit back a smile when Curly let out a low whine and rolled his eyes, he softened pretty quick when Pony ignored him and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

“Come  _ on _ , I’m starving, I didn’t eat nothin’ since this morning.” He kicked Pony’s feet so they fell off the bed and leaned hard into him with his shoulder so the rest of him started going down too. “I’ll get it myself and make a racket if ya don’t.”

That was the truth, Curly tripped over air stone cold sober, and they sure as hell couldn’t get caught. Darry’d call Tim in a second and they’d both get skinned. “Fine, but we gotta split a piece ‘cause ain’t no way Darry’ll believe I ate that much by myself in the middle of the night.”

Curly hummed contentedly and stretched out as soon as Pony was off the bed. He looked ridiculous and Pony just shook his head and made for the door.

“Get me a glass of water too.”

Pony paused with his hand on the knob and shot a look over his shoulder. “You want ice in that?”

“Actually that sounds-”

“Shove it.”

Curly’s laughter got muffled when the door shut and Pony took a deep breath and made his way downstairs. The clock on the wall said two-thirty; even if Curly wasn’t here Darry’d read him the riot act for being up this late, and he walked slow, skipping the third step down the stairs that always creaked. 

Just before he got to the kitchen door a cabinet squeaked shut, and he frowned and turned the corner to see Steve and Soda both with a slice of cake, Steve sitting up on the counter and Soda at the table. When he walked in they both looked up and Soda was on his feet in a second. 

“Hey, what’re you doin’ up? You have a nightmare or something?” 

Steve rolled his eyes from the counter and Ponyboy did his best to keep his face from flushing. “Naw, just woke up hungry. What about y’all?”

Soda visibly relaxed once Pony said he wasn’t having nightmares again, he’d gone so long without one Soda went back to sleeping in his own room, and shrugged. “No reason, couldn’t fall asleep. You oughta eat upstairs or somethin’ though, Darry’ll kill ya if he knows you’re up, and he already hassled us when he heard us come down.”

Pony nodded and grabbed a plate to cut himself a slice. “Yeah, I was plannin’ on it anyways-hey can you grab me a glass?”

He tried to cut one that didn’t seem much bigger than his normal one, Curly’d probably eat it all anyways, and grabbed the glass from Soda and ran it under the tap. “Thanks, ‘night.”

“G’night,” Soda replied, and after a second he heard Soda shove Steve and he mumbled one out too. 

Pony let out a breath as he made his way back to his room. He never thought he’d say it but he sure was happy Steve was there, if he wasn’t Soda probably would’ve had him sit down in the kitchen with him, and leaving Curly alone upstairs for too long could only end badly. 

The hallway was dead silent though, and he turned the knob on his door all the way before pushing in and shut it behind him the same way. By the time he turned around Curly was sat up and reaching for the plate. 

“Jesus, what took so long? Thought you got caught up or somethin’,” Curly said, mouth already full by the time Pony sat down next to him. 

“I did, Soda and Steve were down there.”

Curly’s eyes widened and he swallowed hard. “Shit, honest? He didn’t get hacked off or nothin’ did he?”

Pony shook his head and took the plate Curly offered back. “No, Soda don’t get mad about stuff like that, ‘sides they were just eatin’ cake same as us.”

“Y’all really are brothers, no doubt about that,” Curly said with a yawn. “I don’t even know if Tim likes cake. Ain’t that weird? Never once seen him eat it, not even on his birthday.”

“Why don’t’cha ask him?”

Curly snorted and took the plate back from Pony, scraping what was left of the crumbs off it, they both ate like horses. “He’d think I was flying, probably knock me one just off suspicion. Pass me that water would ya?”

He downed half of it without taking a breath while Pony stared, stopping when he caught his eye to ask, “You want any?”

Pony shook his head and he drank the rest, not noticing or caring when Pony shook his head and mumbled about drinking it like that making him sick. The way Curly did anything always turned some heads, and it wasn’t even because he was out to get looks either, it was just the way he was.

He still was definitely high though, and Pony grinned when he put the glass down on the table and immediately grabbed the blanket off the bed and rolled over to the other side. “You ain’t comin’ down yet, huh?”

Curly shook his head. “Nah, it was a brownie Angie cooked up, she always makes ‘em too strong.”

He lifted up the blanket and Pony rolled his eyes goodnaturedly but crawled underneath. It was still the middle of the night, and as soon as he laid down he felt his eyes start to get heavy again.

“Hey, Curly listen.” He rolled to face the other boy and waited until he opened his eyes up to keep going. “You gotta cut out early tomorrow, savvy? Darry wakes up pretty early and Tim’ll check here first if he sees you ain’t home.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, Tim don’t check up on me on the weekends and I’ll be gone ‘fore Superman gets up. Want me to wake ya up when I go? Get a goodbye kiss?”

When Pony made a face at him Curly grabbed him around the waist and pulled him so tight against his chest he couldn’t as much as squirm, loosening up after Pony stopped trying. “You ain’t no fun.”

“Good _ night _ , Curly.”

“‘Night Baby Curtis.”

* * *

When he woke up to somebody shaking him he almost thought it was Darry or Soda before the night came rushing back. Once he figured it really could be Darry or Soda he shot up and almost smacked heads with Curly as he did. 

“Goddamn, you think you woke up in ‘Nam or something?” Curly was tugging his shoes on and Pony squinted against the bit of gray light coming through the window. It was real early. 

“You leaving?” he asked and rubbed at his eyes. When he looked up Curly was just barely smiling at him and before he could ask what for he reached out and ruffled a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, and you might wanna invest in a hairbrush or somethin'. Tuffest hair in the neighborhood my ass.”

Pony flipped him off weakly. “Yeah, yeah. Just be quiet on yer way out, huh?”

“I know,” Curly replied easily, shrugging on his jacket before looking over expectantly at Pony. “I recall bein’ promised a goodbye kiss?”

“I didn’t promise nothin’,” Pony barely objected, and he leaned in anyway kissing Curly back softly and pulling away first, like most times, when he made to push him back on the bed. “Gosh Curly the sun ain’t even up yet.”

Curly backed off but shot him a cocky smile as he opened up the window. “Best time for it, I’ll see ya around.”

“See ya.”

There was a soft thump when Curly jumped down and he waved when Pony got up to shut it after him. It was barely dawn, and the street was quiet as Curly turned a corner and headed home. It wasn’t the first time he’d shown up in the middle of the night, if Pony was being honest, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. It was fine, he didn’t exactly mind all that much. 

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy its been a LONG while (esp. since i deleted the last fic oops) so i hope i wrote everyone right!!!! im trying to get back into writing and this was lowkey fun 
> 
> kudos/comments sustain me so consider dropping one :) hmu on tumblr @dying-poet if u wanna send a prompt or just compare hcs or something idk,,, love yall <3


End file.
